Reparando los errores del pasado
by Kristy SR
Summary: Percy sabe que ha cometido muchos errores. Por eso, ahora que ha pasado un tiempo de la batalla y la muerte de su hermano, cree que es el momento de empezar de cero, empezando por Penelope. ¿Logrará conseguir que le perdone? Pre-Percy/Audrey


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Mi amiga invisible es **kisses rain** , quien pidió un Percy/Audrey sobre cómo se conocieron con la condición de que Audrey fuera muggle. La idea original era escribir algo mucho más largo, pero al final no he tenido tiempo suficiente para escribirlo como yo quería, solo retazos de la idea que tenía. Solo espero que no me haya quedado demasiado mal y que le guste. También quiero dar las gracias a **MeriAnne Black** por betearme la historia. Solo espero que sus ojos no hayan sufrido mucho por mis dedazos. xD

* * *

 **Reparando los errores del pasado**

* * *

De puntillas, Percy baja los escalones con la maleta en la mano. Le había dicho a sus padres que hoy se iría a Nothampton a buscar a Penelope, pero no les había dicho que se iría tan temprano. Aunque, en realidad, no quería tener que despedirse de ellos. A pesar de que habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y la muerte de Fred, su madre todavía tenía miedo; sentía temor de perder a otro de sus hijos. Todos estuvieron viviendo durante unos meses en la casa, hasta que volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Ahora, los únicos que quedaban en ella eran Ginny y él. Ron se había ido a vivir junto a Harry, aunque venían los fines de semana de visita. Pero él, a pesar de tener su propio piso, había decidido pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus padres. En parte, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de Fred, ya que, si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, podría haberle alejado de aquel derrumbamiento; pero, por otra, sentía la necesidad de estar tiempo con ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que había transcurrido unos meses, se había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de volver a empezar con todo lo que había dejado olvidado con lo ocurrido y por su propia estupidez, empezando por Penelope.

El día en que se anunció que todos los hijos de muggles debían pasar por un registro, le había instado a que lo hiciera, pero ella se había negado y habían tenido una pelea. Poco después, se enteró de que la habían llevado a Azkaban. Cuando finalizó la guerra y se enteró de que los hijos de muggles habían sido puestos en libertad, fue a visitarla, pero se encontró con que se había mudado dejándole la casa a una prima lejana, y solo tenía el nombre de una ciudad: Nothampton.

«Al menos, algo es algo», piensa por enésima vez desde que obtuvo esa información.

Está a punto de abrir la puerta de la calle, cuando escucha un ruido detrás de él. Saca la varita del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta muggle, murmura un «lumos» y vislumbra la silueta de Ginny en pijama en la entrada de la cocina.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta.

—Me he levantado hace un rato, no puedo dormir —susurra. Eso era algo que les había pasado a muchos hasta que se acostumbraron de nuevo a la tranquilidad, pero solo a ella seguía pasándole con más frecuencia—. De todas formas, eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte —Cruza los brazos, algo que había adquirido de su madre—. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan temprano y sin avisar?

—En realidad avisé de que me iría hoy, pero no a qué hora me iba —murmura—. Ya sabes cómo se pone mamá últimamente. Quería evitar que hiciera lo mismo. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero es que no puedo soportar que le vuelva a dar otro de esos ataques. —mira hacia abajo, avergonzando por actuar de esa forma, y sobresaltándose cuando nota la mano de su hermana en la suya.

La observa sin saber qué decir. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a ella, pero nota cómo su mirada se ha ablandado después de sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes —dice Ginny—. Sé que para mamá está siendo difícil, al igual que para George. Es normal, al fin de cuentas. Al igual que también sé que te culpas de su muerte.

Aprieta más el asa de la maleta. Ginny lo nota, pero no dice nada. Percy tampoco lo hace. Ambos saben que tiene razón.

—Solo espero que no te vayas sin despedirte de mí —continúa como si no hubiera pasado nada hace unos momentos, reprendiéndole como si tuviera pensado hacerlo y esbozando una sonrisa—. Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts y no regreso hasta las vacaciones. No te preocupes por papá y mamá. Ya les diré algo —dice añadiendo esto último con un pequeño guiño.

Entonces se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Buena suerte, hermanito.

Percy sonríe.

—Gracias, Ginny. Estudia mucho, y no dejes que Harry te distraiga demasiado.

Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada, ya que es típico de él decir algo como eso.

—Claro. Siempre lo hago —responde ella.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Percy vuelve a darse la vuelta y sale de la casa.

Tres días. Tres días era lo que había tardado en obtener algo de información. El primer día, no supo bien dónde buscar. Quiso estamparse contra la pared por darse cuenta estúpidamente de que no tenía ni idea de cómo buscar a alguien en el mundo muggle. Y entonces, acudió a la única persona cercana que sabía que podría ayudarle: Hermione, la amiga de su hermano. (¿O debería decir novia? Todavía no se acostumbraba a ello.) Ella le había dicho dos formas posibles de poder conseguir algo: acudir a los aurores muggles o intentar buscar en una guía telefónica. Y ya que la idea de que los muggles le hicieran preguntas para saber porqué quería obtener la dirección de alguien le resultaba incómoda (bien es cierto que podría preguntarlo engañándoles, pero no entraba en sus principios hacerlo), optó por buscarla en la guía. Sin embargo, ni la ayuda de su varita le había ahorrado mucho tiempo en encontrar el apellido Clearwater. Y ahora que por fin tenía la dirección delante de sus ojos, quedaba lo peor de todo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle?

Ha entrado en la cafetería que hay al lado de su hotel para pensar. No es que se vaya a echar para atrás, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar. Sabe que seguramente Azkaban ha dejado huella en ella, y que puede que esa fuera la causa de su traslado, pero no sabe cómo hacerle ver lo culpable que se siente por cómo ha actuado en ese tiempo. El haber defendido tan macabras ideas, el haber dejado de lado incluso a la persona a la que ama… Se siente asqueado de sí mismo. No sabe cómo va a poder perdonarle después de aquello.

—¿No sabe bien? —pregunta una voz a la izquierda de Percy, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con la camarera del establecimiento. Lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta, y en una de sus manos sostiene una bandeja.

—¿Perdón? —le dice Percy.

—El café —responde la chica—. Te preguntaba si no sabe bien. Llevas bastante tiempo mirando la taza.

Percy se sonroja un poco.

—Perdona. Estaba distraído —musita. Coge la taza que tiene en frente y le da un sorbo—. Está bueno, no te preocupes.

—Me alegra saber que no hay problema en ello —dice sonriendo—. Entonces, ¿se trata de alguien? —él levanta una ceja—. No es por ser chismosa, claro —se apresura a aclarar la chica—. Es solo que una persona no se queda mirando más de treinta minutos a un punto fijo si no es por algo.

—Sí, bueno… Es solo que no sé bien cómo resolver una situación.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo… —comenta la chica.

Percy la mira. ¿Por qué no? No está de más pedir el consejo de alguien.

—Es algo complicado —empieza—. ¿Crees que serías capaz de perdonarle a alguien los errores que ha cometido en el pasado? ¿Incluso cuando éste ha estado tan ciego que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo le afectaba a la persona a la que quiere?

Observa como la chica frunce el ceño mientras piensa la respuesta. Se pregunta si no ha ido demasiado lejos al preguntarle eso a alguien que es una completa desconocida.

—Supongo que depende de lo que sea que hayas hecho —responde al cabo de unos minutos—. Pero no parece que seas de esa clase de chicos que hacen algo tan horrible como para no perdonarlos. Puede que hicieras daño a esa persona, pero estoy segura de que te perdonará. Si no lo ha hecho ya, claro.

Percy sonríe agradecido.

—Te agradezco tus palabras… Esto…

—Audrey. Audrey Hopkins —se presenta con una sonrisa.

—Percy Weasley. Encantado de conocerte, Audrey —dice ofreciéndole su mano y estrechándosela—. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que hay algo que tengo que hacer. Gracias una vez más.

Y con esto, saca el dinero para pagar la consumición y lo pone en la mesa para salir del local, pensando que, quizás, después de todo, puede que Audrey tuviera razón y tuviera su perdón.

Después de estar un rato buscando la dirección que aparecía en la guía, Percy se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa, y su mano empieza a temblar un poco en el momento en el toca el timbre. En ese momento, escucha un sonido de pasos precipitados bajar por las escaleras, y Penelope abre la puerta.

—¿Se puedes saber en dónde… —empieza a decir nada más abrirla, pero se queda a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de que no es la visita que esperaba. Sus ojos se agrandan sorprendidos al verle, y su piel palidece un poco—. Percy —dice en voz baja—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Penelope —la saluda en primer lugar. No le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que no parece agradarle mucho verle, y eso hace que se ponga aún más nervioso. Ella sigue igual que siempre, solo que ahora su mirada parece más seria que antes y su cabellera rubia está más corta—. He estado buscándote porque me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?

—La verdad es que estoy esperando a alguien —dice Penelope—. Además, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Por favor, Penny —suplica Percy.

Ella se estremece al escuchar su antiguo diminutivo.

—Está bien —cede al final—. Pero date prisa.

Antes de hablar coge aire, y suelta todo. Todo lo que había ensayado en decirle una y otra vez cuando volviera a encontrarse con ella.

—Quisiera disculparme por lo que te hice. Por mi forma de actuar, por mi forma de pensar. Por todo. Tú me necesitabas, y lo único que hice fue darte la espalda. Estaba… cegado. Para mí era imposible que el Ministerio no tuviera la razón. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar que en verdad lo estuvieran controlando por dentro. Por haber sido tan estúpido y pedirte que hicieras el registro. Me tuvieron engañado desde el principio. Y me gustaría que…

—Basta.

Apenas ha sido un susurro, pero es suficiente para que se calle. Hasta ahora, no se ha percatado de que hay lágrimas en sus ojos que peligran con desbordarse y siente más culpable.

—Lo siento.

—No te vuelvas a disculpar —le pide, limpiándose con una mano los ojos. Percy la mira sin saber qué decir—. Te agradezco tus palabras, Percy. De verdad, las agradezco muchísimo. Es cierto que te comportase como un imbécil, pero hace tiempo que te perdoné por eso. Y es cierto que al principio estaba muy enfadada contigo, pero aprendí a perdonarte —él se alegró al escuchar eso—. Annie me dijo que en la lucha del castillo estuviste allí. También me enteré lo de Fred. Siento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Gracias —responde únicamente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y quiero aclarar que no me mudé aquí por tu culpa. Fue mi decisión. No podía estar en el mismo sitio que las personas que me hicieron daño. Azkaban fue bastante duro. Los dementores nos rodeaban por todas partes, e incluso tuvimos días en que se les olvidaba darnos de comer… —sigue diciendo en un susurro, volviendo a recobrar la compostura unos segundos después—. Por eso decidí irme. De momento voy a estar en el mundo muggle, y trabajaré aquí. Quiero alejarme un poco del mundo mágico. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, claro que lo entiendo —comenta Percy—. Pero, ¿y nosotros? ¿Crees que… crees que podrías darme otra oportunidad?

—Oh —contesta Penelope—. No es que te tenga rencor, pero yo…

—Cariño, ¿quién es? —dice una voz tras Percy, haciendo que se tense e interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo. El chico se acerca a Penelope, y le da un breve beso en los labios—. Lo siento, la reunión me llevó más tiempo de lo normal.

—Este es Percy —le responde, mirándole con una expresión de disculpa—. Es un amigo del colegio.

—Encantado —dice Richard tendiéndole el brazo, y Percy se la estrecha todavía algo confundido.

—¿Te importa dejarnos un rato? —le pregunta Penelope—. Enseguida estoy, ¿vale?

—Claro, no te preocupes. Nos vemos, Percy —le saluda Richard metiéndose en el interior de la casa.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, una vez que él hubo entrado—. No quería que te enterases de esta forma. Richard es muggle, y nos conocidos unas semanas después de que me mudara. En ese tiempo no quería saber nada de ti; una cosa llevó a la otra y… Bueno, ahora estamos juntos.

—Lo entiendo —eso era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos. ¿Qué esperaba, que le esperase? Percy sentía que era lo que se merecía—. En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. Al menos, me alegra haber conseguido tu perdón —añade, intentando dibujar una sonrisa sin éxito—. Cuídate.

Nada más decir eso, se desaparece para volver al hotel, sintiéndose estúpido por pensar que ella le seguiría queriendo.

Cansado, Percy se restriega los ojos antes de volver a dar otro sorbo de café. No ha podido pegar ojo desde que hace unos días fue a visitar a Penelope. Tampoco ha salido de su habitación, y se ha encerrado en ella de una forma un tanto infantil. Se siente aliviado por el hecho de que le perdonara, pero también tenía algo de esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Pero supone que eso era esperar demasiado.

Tenía pensado volver a La Madriguera dentro de un rato, pero antes quiere despedirse de la chica con la que estuvo hablando el otro día, ya que siente que le debía algo por intentar ayudarle. Sin embargo, parecía que la chica no trabajaba hoy, porque no la ha visto desde que entró. Una vez que termina la bebida, paga lo que le corresponde y se levanta para irse cogiendo la maleta del suelo, cuando una voz lo detiene:

—Ey, Percy.

Se gira, y se encuentra a Audrey en una de las puertas privadas del local.

—Hola, Audrey —le responde—. ¿Hoy no trabajas?

—Sí —contesta—, pero hoy me toca limpieza en la cocina, y me está llevando todo el día —añade apesadumbrada—. Odio las tareas de este tipo.

No había presenciado nunca una limpieza muggle, pero está seguro que de requiere muchísimo más trabajo que mencionar un par de rápidos hechizos.

—Espero que ya te falte poco para terminar.

—Gracias —dice Audrey con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿te marchas? —pregunta señalando la maleta.

—Vuelvo a casa en unos minutos. Había pasado por aquí a despedirme de ti y a agradecerte de nuevo la ayuda que me proporcionaste el otro día. Sin ti dudo que hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con ella.

—Me alegra oír eso —comenta Audrey, levemente ruborizada—. Espero que todo se arreglara.

—Bueno, más o menos —dice con una mueca—. Pero lo importante es que me perdonó lo que ocurrió.

—¿Tu novia? —pregunta curiosamente.

—No, no es mi novia —responde más serio y sintiéndose algo incómodo—. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

Vuelve a darse la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando cruza la puerta de la cafetería, nota cómo le sujetan de la mano.

—Espera, por favor —dice la voz de Audrey—. Perdón por haber sido una entrometida. No debí haber preguntado eso. A veces no me doy cuenta y meto las narices donde no me llaman.

Se gira, y la mira.

—Disculpa aceptada —contesta, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Pero, en serio, tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde para coger el tren —comenta, diciendo el primer medio de transporte muggle que se le ocurre. En realidad le esperan en casa sus padres, seguramente con una regañina por parte de su madre por irse de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero no puede decir eso.

Audrey mete una mano en su bolsillo, y le tiende un papel.

—Toma —Percy lo agarra confuso, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que hay apuntado—. Es mi número de teléfono —se apresura a aclarar Audrey al ver su cara—. Si algún día te apetece hablar o algo… Ya sabes, puedes hacerlo.

Percy no se muy bien cómo iba eso del teléfono, pero se apunta preguntárselo a su padre.

—Muchas gracias, Audrey —dice sinceramente—. Estaré encantado de volver a hablar contigo. Nos vemos.

Continúa andando hasta que ella le pierde de vista, y una vez allí, visualiza su casa para aparecerse en ella. Y antes de hacerlo, piensa en Audrey una vez más. No sabe si llegará a llamarla, pero sí que, quizás, ella es la adecuada. Y tal vez no solo para hablar.

* * *

 **Nota 2:** En mi canon, Audrey también es muggle, y ya que la familia Weasley está muy poco implicada en el mundo mágico (exceptuando un poco a Arthur), pienso que el hecho de que Percy la conociera tendría que ser por Penelope o Hermione (aunque también es cierto que podría haber sido por otra amiga que tuviera, pero no le veo siendo muy amigo de las chicas xD). Siempre he pensado que tuvo una relación seria con Penelope, y no fue hasta el séptimo año que se distanciaron por todo lo ocurrido. Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?


End file.
